


Running to Wench

by Renee561



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Kids, Gen, Married Couple, Married Life, Meme inspired, No clue what I'm doing, no plot really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee561/pseuds/Renee561
Summary: Literally have not written for Game of Thrones before, but I was inspired by a meme on Tumblr and with a conversation from Wacky; I actually sat down and wrote it out. Thanks to those who told me to bite the bullet and post it. Just warning you it is unbeta'ed and if you don't like the pairing. DO. NOT. READ. IT.Update:Nothing new, just fixing typos and the ilk.





	Running to Wench

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WackyGoofball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WackyGoofball/gifts).



> Literally have not written for Game of Thrones before, but I was inspired by a meme on Tumblr and with a conversation from Wacky; I actually sat down and wrote it out. Thanks to those who told me to bite the bullet and post it. Just warning you it is unbeta'ed and if you don't like the pairing. DO. NOT. READ. IT.
> 
> Update:Nothing new, just fixing typos and the ilk.

He couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he parks next to the sleek dark blue, nearly black Amour SUV in his driveway. His wife had gone out of town for three days, and while he understood that it was important, her job was not less important than his own, he had missed his wench tremendously as did their sons.

The two boys in question were like him, mostly in personality, but they had the Lannister eyes sadly. Although he was sure that his youngest was going to take after his brother, Tyrion, and wife than him. The boy was much too intelligent for his mere five years. His eldest, on the other hand, was going to take after him completely. Hopefully, his wife’s influence will dull that in time.

Parking and killing his red K. Guard Jeep, did Jaime turned to the boys with his famous Lannister smile complete with dimples. Helping his boys grab their bags and Lunchboxes made sure to click the alarm so that Brienne would know he was home.

After making sure the boys' bags were set properly on their tiny shoulders, did he tell them with his signature smirk, the same one his wife became wary of due to her calling it his plotting, look, “Let’s see who hugs your mother first?”

The boys beamed at his playful challenge; and without further ado, tore across the yard. He waited for a single heartbeat before chasing after, making sure his long legs were closing the distance between them. A pair of five-year-olds would not outrun him. It was a good thing his wife was at the door, otherwise instead of knocking into her all of them would have rammed face first into it.

\--

Brienne Lannister was annoyed. After a stressful weekend away from her family, a less than productive business conference, a long and hassle-filled plane ride, misplacing her briefcase no less than fifteen times in the past two days alone; she just wanted to relax with her boys. Her husband, however, had the bright idea to have the three of them chase each other into the house! Tyrone and Selwyn could have fallen or ran straight into the door and caused them to break their noses. Of course, that meant that the three men in her life barrelled into her instead. While she was a strong woman, if it hadn’t been for her bulk and hanging onto the doorframe for dear life, she would be flat on her back with a cracked skull.

Looking at three pairs of Lannister green eyes alight with happiness at the sight of _her_ … she supposed she could forgive Jaime for his less than brilliant idea. She had missed her boys dearly, especially the overgrown child she had wed. Their bright smiles also made her dread less telling Jaime the news. He hardly ever got mad at her spending his money, but to buy an island was probably not something he would be okay with.


End file.
